


Vampire and the Priest

by yanvi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Family, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanvi/pseuds/yanvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto, the newly appointed exorcist of the Konoha unit of the Church, went for his first solo mission with his guidance, Kurama. His journey become more interesting as he encounters a silver haired nightwalker, Kakashi, and his family members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intercept

_A bright sunny day, in a village in the vallery_

A man who was wearing a long, black priest gown walking towards the white painted church at the edge of the village, right in front of entrance to the forest. As it was a really warm day, the man put down his brown coloured and rather torn suitcase on the ground, so that he could free his hand to wipe the sweat away from his face.

As he took of his black hat, his golden hair exposed under the sun and it was as bright as the highest quality gold one have ever seen. He bent down and fletch a canteen from a cotton bag that was tied along with his suitcase. He has a quick slip and then passed the metal can to the orange fox-like creature that was on his shoulder.

The fox drank from the bottle without question and wipe its mouth with one of its nine tails. "Hurry up," it ordered in its hoarse voice, "it's only 10 more minutes walk and I can't wait to get inside."

"Hai," the priest replied, while he took out a notebook from his jacket pocket leisurely. "I am slightly nervous, Kurama, as this is my first solo mission… It's alright to travel with Asuma or Gai sensei as they know almost every Reverend in the world, don't know whether they will think I am too young…"

"Tch," the fox replied, "Sarutobi send you out alone means that he has faith in you, be more confident and, come on," it hit the man's head with its tail, "get going  _now_ , I can't stay any longer under the sun."

"Hai hai…" the priest took up his belongings and continued his journey. The village was peaceful and the villagers were friendly as he received a few gentle nods as he made his way though the centre of the village.

As the fox said, he reached the metal gate of the church within 15 minutes and he pushed it open gently. Since it was only a small village inside the valley, the church was rather small, even though it was carefully maintained as the white paint reflected the sun light graciously. The garden was also maintained delicately as there were flowers as well as butterflies. He approached the front door steadily and stopped as the fox pulled his hair. "What is it, Kurama?"

One of the fox tail pointed at one of the tree along the stone path. The priest looked up and there was a man sitting on one of the branch, holding a bright orange covered book and looking at them. He was wondering why the fox stopped him, as there was nothing wrong with a man sitting there since the church was opened to public and everyone was free to stay as long as they wished.

Before he could raise his question, the fox spoke, "Kakashi."

The man saluted casually, "yo, Kurama. How's thing going?"

The fox did not reply and jumped towards the tree and landed 20 cm away from the man's feet. "I am fine. How's An-san?"

"He is very well, thank you," the man, Kakashi replied and then turned his gaze from the fox to the priest who was standing below them.

The priest looked at his companion first and then turned his attention to the man, where their gaze met. He withdrew his gaze quickly and redness flushed his face slowly.

Kurama smirked, but broke the ice, nonetheless, "Naruto, this is Kakashi, Sasaki Hatake Kakashi. You remember the silver hair man that visit Sarutobi every year?"

The priest, Naruto tilted his head and thought, "ano… that man is called Dark or something like that, right?"

Kakashi chuckled, "please don't let An-nii hear this. He will definitely shred you into pieces."

Kurama dropped his head as he tried to hide his smile, and found it interesting to see the priest face gone white, "Naruto! That guy is Sasaki An, the leader of the clan; and they are vampires."

"Vampires!" Naruto cried and pulled his dagger out, "so this is the one that we need to deal with, Kurama?"

Kakashi looked at the fox, pulling an expression of 'have you actually taught the boy properly;' and then turned to the man, "don't you know that we, Sasaki are friend of Konoha?"

"It sounds familiar… But I am not good at academic studies, Iruka sensei always said if my focus on books is as good as my physical skills, then I will be as clever as Shikamaru."

Kakashi chuckled as he closed his book. Then, he swung himself down, with his legs acted like a hood and grasped the branch. As he was upside down, his silver hair fell under the gravitational field. He leaned forward and sniffed, "you smells delicious," he stated. Without the presence of the Kyuubi, Kakashi could finally detect Naruto's true scent; the scent that he has missed for a long while. He cursed the Kyuubi secretly as then now he realised why he did not manage to find his love for all these years. He could not resist but licked the face in front of him, outline the whisker marks with his pink tongue.

Naruto jumped rapidly and covered his face with his left hand, face reddened, "what are you doing?"

"Didn't you just hear that I am a vampire, Ekusoshisuto kun? If you don't mind, can I have you as lunch?" Kakashi grinned, still with his body upside down.

Before Naruto could get his cross from his pocket, Kurama poked the vampire with its tail, "please don't tease him, Kakashi. And Naruto," it rolled its eyes, "cross is no use for a vampire like Kakashi." It jumped down from the tree and moved towards the church, "stop embarrassing yourself and I need to rest now. Kakashi, jai-na." Although it actually did not want to encounter the said vampire again, it doubted that it would be their last, as from the vampire's eyes, it knew that his young protégé was the vampire's latest target.

Since Kurama started walking off without him, Naruto decided to follow, but was stopped as a figure shoot out from the soil like an enormous tree.

Naruto was shocked and dropped his suitcase as the 'tree' spoke, "Kakashi- senpai, An- sama is looking for you. You are late again!"

"Ma…" Kakashi ruffled the tree's black hair gently, "I don't think An-nii will mind my absence. Besides, Tenzo, it's too sunny for me to leave."

"Mataku…" the said tree, Tenzo mumbled, "I know you are fully capable to leave this place without burning your skin." But he opened his arms, and expecting his senpai to drop. "We really need to get going, senpai."

"Hai hai," Kakashi let him fell down freely as he was confident that Tenzo would able to grab him faultlessly. He turned to Naruto; "I guess I will see you around then, Ekusoshisuton, iie, Naruto."


	2. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the silver haired nightwalker, an unexpected visitor appeared at night time.

Naruto threw himself on the bed happily, as he finally could have some peace and quite. Since it was such a small village, the clergy was keen to hear more about the practice that they carried out as exorcist, as well as the journeys that they made, as most of the clergies tend to stay in a particular village for almost half of their lives.

Kurama simply smirked as it tried to find the most comfortable place on the couch to lie on. It adjusted the cushions with its tails and decided to land on the largest one.

"Ano sa… Kurama, what is Sasaki? Why I did not encounter any of them before?" Naruto asked leisurely, while looking at the moon through the window. It was a clear night and the full moon was hanging in the sky peacefully.

The fox did not reply straight away, but smirked shamelessly. "I should inform Iruka sensei when we make our way home, so that he can have time to prepare extra homework for you to do."

"Hey," Naruto pouted, "not funny. It's hard to not to fall asleep in class, even Iruka sensei is the one who is lecturing."

"Whatever," Kurama replied, and raised its head suddenly. "Good day, An san."

Before Naruto could wonder why the fox said that, he saw a silver hair man stood at the windowsill outside. "Argh!"

The man's chuckle was like silver bells, "may I come in, Ekusoshisuto – kun?"

Naruto looked at Kurama who remained on the cushions and then turned back. He grabbed his night robe and put it on before he opened the window. "You are?" he asked the intruder.

"Sasaki An," the man replied as he stepped into the room, and avoided the bed graciously. "I heard that Kurama has come to this village, I may as well pay you a visit. Hope I have not disturbs your sleep." He stretched out his left hand, offered the fox his palm.

The fox looked at the offered hand and then his protégé. "If you are tired, you can go to sleep first, Naruto. I guess An-san and I can go to his place instead."

"No," Naruto said quickly, "you still have not answer my question, Kurama. I want to know!"

The fox looked at the vampire instead. As if An understood, he retreated his hand and sat next to the fox instead. "What you want to know, Ekusoshisuto- kun?"

"I am not Ekusoshisuto – kun, please just call me Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto, as he dropped himself back to the bed. "And that, what kind of vampire are you, An – san?"

"Normal vampire, of course," An grinned, showing his white fangs, "and I understand your confusion. But for us, Sasaki, we are elegant; and unlike the unwise fellow that needs to be hunt down by the Konoha, we did not enjoy hunting wildly, though we still like to have our meals to be served differently  _sometimes_." He moved and stood in front of the man. He raised his hand and grasped Naruto's chin firmly, "and that, Naruto- chan, an ekusoshisuto like you, is still far too young to encounter missions regarding our clansman," he grinned deviously, " besides we have our own team to deal with the internal affairs. Hence… can I borrow Kurama away now?"

Naruto stared at the vampire in annoyance, even though he was actually, slightly frightened by the strength that the vampire was displaying. He then looked at the fox who has stood up already, making sure that he was safe. "If Kurama is interested, An- san."

"Great," An smiled warmly as he released his grasp. He straightened his left hand in the air, "Kurama, you ready?"

"Mataku…" Kurama replied as it jumped to the bed, "you Sasaki are all weirdoes. I don't understand why you all love to tease the ekusoshisuto, is that  _that_  fascinating? Naruto," it turned, "don't worry, An- san is just making fun of you. I will be back by sunrise, okay?"

"Yea…" the man replied quietly.

"Cool, oyasumi," the fox said as it disappeared along with the vampire to the dark sky.

As soon as the pair disappeared from his sight, Naruto dropped his body back to the mattress. He could not deny that he was weaker, relatively, but then he was only 17 and he did not even know how old the vampire was. He rolled mindlessly for a few minutes on the bed and carelessly felt asleep.

==============================================================================

In his dream, there was a silver hair man lied on top of his nap. He could feel the soft threats as he brushed the hair lovingly. He could not remember the man's name nor he could see the man's face. But he knew, that was his lover, the man that he loved for so long, as he never was so close to anyone, not even Sandaime ji-chan or Iruka sensei.

"If you dare to forget about me, I will come back to haunt you every life," the man whispered.

However, he did not view it as a threat, but bend down to kiss the man instead. "It's my pleasure to have you haunt me everyday, so that I can be reassure that you are with me all the time…" he wanted to call the man's name, but somehow, he could not remember at all; and the man was slowly fading away, no matter how hard he tried.

He opened his eyes suddenly, and realised that he was covered in tears. "Ka…" he murmured, trying his best to figure out the name. He really wanted to know, as he could not believe that he actually has forgotten. It was not something that could be forget easily, the name of his most important person, his true soul mate.

He sat up and wiped his tears away with his sleeves. He looked at the couch and Kurama has already back and sleeping on the cushion softly. It was a nice, sunny day outside the window, but somehow his loneliness clouded his mind. Even though the fox has been with him since he has memories, but somehow he always felt lonely. Even though Sandaime ji-chan and Iruka sensei treated him as their sons, it was different, as he has no parents. Even though he has good friends like Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba, it was different. The man that was in his dream rang the bell, opened the door that he tried to hide. He sighed as he made his way to the bathroom. He scooped up a handful of cold water and washed his face. He patted his face, and smiled at his own self though the mirror. After all he was Uzumaki Naruto, the man who was working towards the Kage, the leader of Konoha Exorcist Unit of the Church. He would not be upset that easily, and instead, he would find the name and the man that he has just dreamt.


End file.
